


Be My Moose

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, cheesy ending, mildly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel becomes canon. Great, right? Not for Jared, who has a "small" crush on Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Cockles fic I read where Destiel became canon

“You know,” Misha said, “I was really shooting for Destiel.”

“Seriously?” Jared asked.

“Why the hell not?”

Jared stood, frozen, as Misha walked away. Ten minutes remaining until they shot the “sastiel” scene. Sam confesses his love for the angel. Not that Jared had a problem with it, not any problem he’d ever spoken about out loud. No, he’d never told anyone how he felt, not even Jensen. Why the hell would he keep that from Jensen? There was a reason, he supposed, that he chose to do cons with Jensen rather than Misha.

Not that Jared thought a lot about the man who’d joined them in season 4. His eyes, damn those eyes, blue as the fucking ocean. His hair, damn his hair, it looked so silky. Not that he’d thought of that trench coat, ripping it off as he kissed and bit at Misha’s neck and lips. That guy was so weird, so much different than his character. Jared didn’t know what to make of him, still doesn’t.

“Hey Jared,” Jensen said, which knocked Jared out of his trance.

Jared smiled and waved at his friend, but noticed that his own pants had become a little tight.

“Hey Jensen,” He said, “I need to um…go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Okay,” Jensen nodded, “Hurry back. Sassy scene is in ten minutes.”

“Yeah.”

 

Jared ran off to his trailer to take care of the “problem”. He wished, sometimes, that he didn’t feel this way about the guy **. Seriously, Jared? That’s fucking gross**. He couldn’t help it, nor could he control it. He felt disgusting jerking off to the thought of Misha going down on him, not that this was the first time he’d had this thought. He simply cleaned up afterwards and went back out on to set, where Misha and Jensen were talking.

“You ready for this, Mish?” Jensen asked.

“Little nervous,” Misha said, “You know, the fans are gonna be a little upset. They were rooting for us.”

“I wouldn’t put my lips on yours if you gave me a million bucks,” Jensen joked.

“Funny,” Misha replied, “Hey Jared.”

“Hey guys.”

 

“Action!”

**_Castiel appeared in the bunker. He, Dean and Sam had just had an argument. Dean stormed off, and Castiel was about to leave, but Sam stopped him._ **

**_“Cas, wait,” He said._ **

**_Castiel turned around._ **

**_“Please,” Sam begged, “Cas, I…”_ **

**_The angel squinted._ **

**_“What’s the matter?”_ **

**_“I…I love you,” Sam blurted._ **

**_Castiel only stared at the hunter._ **

**_“Forget it,” Sam retracted, “Just…you can go.”_ **

**_“Sam,” Castiel said._ **

**_The angel pulled Sam toward him, and kissed him gently._ **

 

Misha broke character, they both did. Much to the surprise of the crew, and Jensen the director, the two began to have a real kiss. There was tongue, moaning and touching.

“Um…cut!” Jensen yelled.

The two pulled apart.

“What the hell was that?”

“A kiss,” Jared answered.

“Right,” Jensen said, “Well tone it down.”

 

The two got it right the third or fourth time, they lost track. Jared and Misha just enjoyed kissing each other.

“Meet me in my trailer,” Misha said, in the deep Castiel voice.

That voice, whispered into his ear, made Jared shudder, made his “problem” return. He followed Misha, but Jensen stopped him first.

“Where are you going?”

“Misha’s trailer,” Jared said casually.

“Uh-huh. Why haven’t you told me about you two?”

“Us two?”

“There’s obviously something going on there.”

“Um…Can we…talk about this later?”

“Yeah.”

 

Jared entered Misha’s trailer.

“How long?” Misha asked.

“About five or six in…”

“No!” Misha shook his head, “I mean, how long have you liked me?”

“For a while, I guess,” Jared answered, “A few years.”

Misha sighed. “I…I was so scared to tell you. I like you too, Jared.”

“Want to finish what Sam and Cas started?” Jared smirked, “Want to be my angel?”

“If you’ll be my moose,” Misha blushed.

“That’s cheesy as hell,” Jared laughed.

“I don’t care,” Misha said, then kissed Jared.


End file.
